That's My Cousins
That's My Cousins is the next MGM Remy Rat short film that aired on Setpember 12, 1947 open in theaters. Fred Quimby gone with Jack King and Walt Disney aired with Wide Open Spaces, a Donald Duck cartoon also aired in the 12th. However, it features Larry Roberts as Dash and Greta Garbo as Vanessa. While Robert Z. Leonard with Edwin H. Knopf after working on Cynthia. the MGM film also released in 1947. Plot Synopsis Ned McDodd and Sally O Mally tell about Remy can't wait to meet Jojo's cous, Dash (voiced by Larry Roberts). Then Jojo meets his cousin. As well, Remy dress as a Gangster, then he meet Vanessa (voiced by Greta Garbo) take along way that knew is the Fair, they inside a Ride that Remy misses Jojo's cousins so much. Remy will be a Detective Rat, Remy was saw the Elephant Man. However, a huge humanoid elephant then comes out, and the scared Remy tells him to go back in. He runs away but faces off against all the dangerous criminals in town, like parodied The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (many of which are parodies of Dick Tracy's rogues gallery): Pussycat (an early design of Top Cat), Whostache (spoof of a Mustache where the Who has his Whostache), Zombiefish (a parody of the 2009 film, Zombieland where the Goldfish doing a Zombie), Hamburger Man (a monochromatic version of either Officer Big Mac or Mayor McCheese), Ghost Buster (an criminal Ghost is name spoof of the 1984 movie, Ghostbusters), Two Headed Peacock (a Two Heads of a Peacock who resemblance Two Headed Monster from Sesame Street), Krusty Crab (an looking Crab with his face and his name parody of the real Krusty Krab where SpongeBob SquarePants is now owned by Nickelodeon), Penguin Popper (an alternate Penguin who looks like Pingu that is parody of the computer game), Doggy Do (an award Dog that is a spoof for the children's board game, Doggie Doo), Mr. Dr. Guitar (a person with a Guitar in his head), Spriteman (a parody of Scatman where Spriteman howls like a Wolf), Crayon Man (voiced by Cliff Edwards and a Blue Crayon rubbing Remy in), Butterflie Man (an anthropomorphic Butterfly where Butterflie Man from his head with a Fork, Plate and a Knife for attack Remy), and a host of other unnamed grotesque criminals. Remy said "You're all going to die!", the villains then let out of a massive roar and the chase begins. In one sequence, the bad guys are seen using well-known Dick Tracy villain Butterflie Man as an Robot Insect with a Fork, Plate and Knife taking off. When Remy is trapped against a wall, Crayon Man "rubs him out" with his head as a drawing crayon but Remy appears at the door. Mr. Dr. Guitar meanwhile moves in with Submachine gun blazing. Remy tosses a hand grenade directly to Mr. Dr. Guitar's head and he become with the Guitar destroyed. After being chased about, Remy eventually turn the tables on the villains and traps them inside a hallway closet. He slams the door shut on them and eradicates the group with sustained fire from a Tommy gun. Remy then, rans away from a killer and stop by Jojo. Once Remy can't wait to eat somewhere, then Vanessa rubs his tummy round and round. And then Crayon Man said "No more.. Rubbing.. the Rat!" then the short ends. Home Video releases VHS *MGM's Remy Classics *Remy Rat: The Collectors Edition - Playhouse Time! DVD *Remy Rat DVD Collection - Running Amok! Category:1947 Category:Remy Rat cartoons Category:Remy Rat shorts Category:Films produced by Alex Segal Category:Films written by Maurice Maltese Category:Film scores by Frank Cosgrove Category:Films directed by Barry Charles Category:Films directed by Michael Hill